


bite into me harder

by plaidcest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - High School, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Writing Prompt, artsyjock!derek, sterek, sterek smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidcest/pseuds/plaidcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus Stiles. I want to bite you all over.”  </p><p>“Well why don’t you? I’m yours Derek, and you can show everyone... I want everyone to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite into me harder

**Author's Note:**

> written for the writing prompt "omega!stiles and alpha!derek high school au. Derek hasn't found his mate yet and an alpha can only tell who their mate is during or after their mate has gone through their first heat. Stiles gets his first heat at school and is unprepared." im pretty sure I went a direction that they weren't expecting with this. The story sprouted legs and skeedaddled away from me. I am woefully un-sorry.

The twist of a wrist, a flick of a pencil. The curve of a line, a splash of shading.

Bright green eyes flick up, looking to their reference before looking down at the pad of paper with a direct likeness etched into the smooth white surface. Derek feels a breath on his cheek and he quickly flips the notebook shut, turning to look at whoever was trying to catch a glimpse at his sketches. He breathes a sigh of relief, it’s only Danny.

“You know… you could just go talk to him.” Danny says, turning his face just slightly to look at Derek, his chin resting on Derek’s shoulder. Derek scoffs, pushing his glasses up on his nose. His thick brows furrow as he watched Stiles walk over to an empty picnic table and plop down, taking out some notebooks and text books while he munches on an apple from his lunch tray. Scott McCall and Allison Argent soon join him, sitting down and being disgustingly coupley with their shared heart eyes.

“I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t know what to say to him.” Derek sighs, fiddling with his pencil and eraser. Jackson plops down on his other side, laying on his back and raising an unimpressed eyebrow at Derek.

“Still casting heart eyes at that omega? What was his name… Stilinski? Dude, you could do so much better.” Derek frowns down at the beta, whose eyes are closed and his arms are behind his head. Danny pats Derek on the cheek with a wink before flopping down on top of Jackson, his head landing on Jacksons stomach and forcing the breathe right out of him. Jackson growls but doesn’t try to retaliate, instead letting one of his hands fall down to comb through Danny’s hair.

Derek gives Danny a small grin before turning to look back over at Stiles. A slight breeze beginning, blowing soft cool air throughout the courtyard and Derek watches as a few of Stiles papers fly off the table, Stiles trying to grapple at them uselessly and almost flinging his half eaten apple away. Derek jumped up before he’d even made a conscious thought, and he easily leaves his sketchbook and supplies with Danny and Jackson as he grabs Stiles papers.

He’s looking around, in case he hadn’t caught all the papers, only to walk into Stiles himself. His heart stops beating for a moment and he swallows nervously, one of his hands going out to grab Stiles by the arm to stop him from falling. “I… here are your papers.” He rushes out, handing them gently to Stiles and letting him go once he was sure the younger omega wasn’t going to fall over (he had a tendency to fall wayyy to much for Derek’s taste, it always gave him heart palpitations). Derek pushes his glasses back up and Stiles blinks at him for a few seconds before looking down at his papers.

“Thanks… Um… You…” Stiles bites his lip, his eyes flicking between Derek’s eyes to his nose and cheek where a dark smudge of graphite sat. Stiles kind of wants to lick it off… Then again Stiles kind of wants to just lick Derek all over, almost every omega and beta Stiles knew wants to do the same (some of the Alpha’s even). “You’ve got some graphite right…” Stiles motioned to his own face, and almost immediately Derek’s hand goes up to his face, his ears and his neck going a little pink.

“I. I…” Derek blinks and turns away, rushing back over to where the rest of the Lacrosse team is grouped around Danny and Jackson.

As soon as Derek reaches them he falls to the ground, face-down in the grass and he groans, his hands coming up to cover the sides of his face. A hand rubs his back and Derek doesn’t have to look to know its Boyd.

“I just… I froze up. I had graphite on my fingers and I got it on my face and oh my god he probably thinks I’m an idiot.” Derek’s neck burns and he lifts his head as he hears someone settle in front of him. He looks up at Isaac who’s giving him a wry grin as he reaches forward and wipes away the graphite before patting Derek on the head.

“I think he thinks the exact opposite.”

“I think we should be filming this, it’s not often Hale makes an idiot of himself. We should have every moment documented for prosperity sake.” Jackson adds and Danny rolls his eyes while the rest of the team laughs.

~

Stiles thinks that, objectively, the day couldn’t get any worse.

He woke up late, so he didn’t get his morning cup of coffee. All of his favorite shirts and hoodies were dirty so he had to wear some stupid blue and orange striped monstrosity that was almost too small on him. His jeep hadn’t wanted to start that morning so he had to get a ride from his dad in the police cruiser to school. He had a test in every class so far, he got partnered with Greenberg for a science project and Greenberg had almost burned off one of his eyebrows with a Bunsen burner (‘it’s singed, Scott! Can’t you see the missing, melted hairs? I ALMOST LOST MY EYEBROW!!’ ‘It looks completely fine Stiles, there’s no missing or melted eyebrow hair’ ‘um yes. Yes there is Scott.’) And now it was lunchtime and there were no free tables out in the courtyard. Sure, he could sit inside the school and work on his homework but it was always super stuffy and everyone tried to keep him quiet and outside was all loud noises and constant movement and he focused better out there, Jesus why did no one understand?

So he’s standing there, holding his lunch tray with a heavy bag of books in the backpack draped off one of his shoulders, looking like an idiot as he glares at where Greenberg has stolen his favorite table and commandeered it for the rest of the chess club. Stiles doesn’t know how fate decided that Greenberg got to be an Alpha, and if Stiles ever meets fate he’s going to punch her in the face. Just because.

“Stiles! Hey, Stiles!” Stiles blinks, looking away from where he’s trying to glare Greenberg into an early death, and he sees Danny waving at him from across the pitch. Once Danny sees that he’s gotten Stiles attention he pats the grass beside him. The grass that is surrounded by the entire Lacrosse team, minus Scott and Greenberg. The grass that is right beside Derek Hale, who looks like he’s about to pass out.

Stiles swallows before raising an eyebrow at Danny like he’s crazy, which hello, he obviously is. Because while Stiles is totally on the Lacrosse team, he’s really nothing more than a glorified bench-warmer, and he’s never EVER hung out with the team. Mainly because the team is all the popular people in Beacon Hills High. Danny patted the spot beside him again and Stiles took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and walking towards Danny.

Okay so while Danny is definitely crazy, but everyone likes Danny, so if you don’t do as Danny says you’re basically making the entire school your enemy.

Stiles sits down away from where Danny had patted the grass, choosing instead to sit so he was in front of Derek and Danny, not between them, and facing them. He placed his tray down and turned to Danny, giving him a curious look. Danny gave him an innocent smile, his dimples prominent.

“Glad you could join us, y’know you can come sit with us whenever, you are on the team.” Stiles had been looking down at his tray, letting his backpack fall to the ground beside him before looking up at Danny and snorting.

“Danny, you and everyone else here on first line knows that I am nothing more than a glorified bench-warmer.” Jackson plopped down beside Danny, hooking an arm around Danny’s shoulder and giving Stiles a nod.

“Good to know you know your place in this world, Stilinski.” Danny elbows Jackson in the side but Jackson grins and Stiles rolls his eyes but smiles. Jackson’s never meant any of the mean things he says, and Stiles knows because once in third grade Jackson had said something that made Scott cry and Jackson hadn’t stopped apologizing all week, even going so far as to give Scott his jelly beans and promising that he never meant what he said, he was just joking.

Jackson plucks up Stiles apple, putting a baggy of grapes down in its place from his own lunch and then just like that the rest of the team is enveloping Stiles into their conversations. There’s a few of them talking about todays after school lacrosse practice, another few of them talking about some party Jackson had thrown the other night, and then Isaac and Boyd were talking with Derek about the upcoming assembly. Stiles tuned into the last conversation.

“I heard that it’s your Mum’s turn to speak at it.” Isaac says and Derek’s brows furrow behind his glasses as he groans, covering his face with his sketchbook.

“Boyd, I’m gonna need you to run me over with the Zamboni at the rink, and then Isaac I’m gonna need you to bury me in the cemetery. Okay? Okay. Good plan.” Stiles laughs and pulls Derek’s sketchbook away from his face.

“Dude. It’s not gonna be that bad. My dad’s been doing these talks since I was in diapers. It’s never as bad as everyone is expecting when their parents get up. Besides, you’re not mated, so that makes it even easier because your mom won’t have any material to use about the whole mating thing that involves you. You’re sister Laura, on the other hand is totally going to be used for examples, just you watch.”

Derek snorts and grins at Stiles. “Mum talks about Laura and her mate enough as it is at home, I’m pretty sure there’s no story I haven’t heard about her that she herself or mum haven’t told me.” Stiles’ grin widens.

“You never know. She’s a mom, they always save the most embarrassing stories for the most public settings. It’s in their contract.” Isaac laughs and moves to sit beside Stiles, stealing a few grapes before wrapping an arm around Stiles neck.

“We’re totally keeping you. Just wait till you meet Erica.” Stiles freezes and turns to give Isaac a horrified expression.

“You’re not… You don’t mean Erica _Reyes_ do you? Because I have met her and oh my god, never ever again. You beat someone to the top of the slide once in second grade and they proceed to shove you viciously down it the rest of your middle school days. She terrifies me.” Boyd starts laughing, leaning onto Derek whose lips are twitching as he tries to hold in his own laughter. Isaac simply gives Stiles a light noogie.

“Everyone is terrified of Erica, so you’ll fit right in.”

So… maybe this day isn’t too bad after all.

~

Derek sits in the library, quietly watching as Stiles wanders slowly through the stacks of books, his fingers trailing lightly over their spines. He pulls a few out and looks into them, flipping to a random page and skimming it before either holding onto the book or putting it back on the shelf.

Derek’s fingers flit across his sketchbook pages, a pencil held between his fingers as he sketches minimalistic sketches of the omega. This page is filled with his hands. Clutching books, holding apples, splayed out as he explains something completely enthusiastically, wrapped around his lacrosse stick, playing with pens and pencils, sticking out of sweater paws or completely bare up to the elbows in his plaid over-shirts.

The previous page is filled with his shoulders, his neck, and his collarbone. The first three pages of the sketchbook are dedicated to his facial features. His upturned nose, his moles, his lips twisted into different smiles or wrapped around a pen he’d been chewing on while he studied, his amber eyes, and his dangerous cheekbones and jawline.

It’s Derek’s third sketchbook this month. The mating assembly was next period and he couldn’t help but wonder if this attraction he has to Stiles is actually something more. God, he hopes so. He’s been crushing on the kid since he was 8 years old, when a 7 year old Stiles turned up at the Hale Halloween barbecue dressed in a miniature version of the Sheriff’s uniform, complete with a fake gun and a golden badge that he clutched between his tiny fingers. Derek wanted him then. He’s wanted him for what feels like a lifetime.

Stiles looks up, as if feeling Derek’s eyes on him and their eyes meet for a second before Stiles smiles brightly at him and waves, accidentally knocking over a book that had been on display and Derek wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

Stiles sits down in front of him, and Derek has already closed his sketchbook and shoved it into his book bag. “Hey! I totally didn’t see you in here when I came in! What’s up?” He asks quietly, his stack of books sitting in front of him on the table as he arranges and then rearranges them. Alphabetically by author first, then alphabetically by title, then by genre, and then in some completely random pattern. Derek wants to ask, but he can’t find the words.

“It’s my free period, I’m just waiting here for the assembly next period anyways.” Stiles’ nose twitches and his nods.

“Cool beans. I didn’t know you had free period right now. I’m supposed to be in English class but Ms. Ingles is definitely not even human, or wolf-human. She’s probably a troll, that’s what she looks like anyways. Especially when her face does that thing it does whenever a student it being particularly stupid. I bet if I took a picture and put it online people would totally agree.” Stiles nods to himself, his fingers now drumming out a tune on the spines of the books and the tabletop.

The librarian walks by with her cart of books and gives Stiles a little glare, he returns the look with a little wave and the biggest shit-eating grin and her glare only sharpens as she disappears behind a stack of books. The bell rings and Derek flinches, having been totally lost in the flash of mischief in Stiles eyes.

“Time’s up, dude.” Stiles winks and Derek’s heart lurches in his throat. Stiles stands up and pushes the chair back into its spot at the table, he looks up at the front desk and then back down at Derek. “I’m just gonna check this out, I’ll walk with you to the assembly if that’s alright.”

“Oh, um, ya! Ya that’s totally alright. I’ll just… wait for you at the library doors.” Derek finishes but Stiles has already begun to walk away, he turns around when he’s halfway to the front desk and gives Derek a little wave before tripping over his own feet. Greenberg manages to save him from toppling over a large shelf of new books and Derek drops his head to the table, pulling out his phone and sending off a text to Erica.

\- **It’s official. I’m going to die.**

The answer is almost instantaneous

\- **Suck it up and just suck his dick already.**

Derek groans and stands up to go stand by the front door into the library. He really needs new friends.

~

Something isn’t right.

Stiles can’t concentrate. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his arms are covered in goose pimples. His palms are clammy and his leg won’t stop twitching. He can see his dad and Mrs. Hale standing up at the front of the gym, talking about the differences of alpha, beta, and omega puberty and how it can affect the different subsections of wolves.

Stiles has heard this piece of the assembly before. He’s been hearing it since he was little and his parents realized he wasn’t an alpha like they were. He may have held himself like an alpha but he was very much an omega, a fact that many of the alphas and betas at school had loved to point out. Next his father and Mrs. Hale would give the ‘heat’ talk and how with some alphas, the only way of finding their mate is after their mate has gone through their first heat. Usually a heat will start in the early twenties, but there are records of them not happening till the late thirties.

Stiles sinks lower in his seat, his legs spreading open and his knees bouncing with more restless energy than he’s had in a long time. The back of his neck twinges and a wave of white hotness flashes through him. His eyesight blots out for no more than a few seconds, and his entire body tenses at the feeling. His body prickles, like it had been sleeping and he can smell only the faintest hint of his friends around him. He can feel the wolf bleed into his eyes and they widen as they drop to his lap.

He has to get out of here. He knows exactly what’s happening. Oh god. This shouldn’t be happening! Not now! He’s too young!

He stands up abruptly and rushes out of his aisle, past the entire student body of Beacon Hills High and right out the gym doors and into the empty hallway. He ignores his name being called by his father and best friend as he leans back against the large windows beside the door.

Breathe, he needed to breathe.

And catalogue his symptoms, he can do that. This can’t be what he thinks it is. It can’t.

Another hot flash spikes through his body from the tip of his scalp to the soles of his feet and he groans. Hot flashes, sweaty palms, oversensitive skin, inability to focus, high energy, twitchy limbs. Soon enough he knows he’ll be leaking down his pants and his brain won’t be able to form any thought other than the hungry need to mate, to be filled up and mated by an alpha or a beta. Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

The doors open again just as he realizes he needs to get out of here and he knows it hasn’t even been a minute since he left, even if it’s felt like an eternity. His father is in the next room with a good thousand and a few students and he needs to leave _NOW._ He looks up at who came through the doors, hoping for his father only to see a frozen Derek Hale.

Derek’s nostrils flare and his eyes bleed red behind his glasses and Stiles can feel his own bleed bright amber in response and he wants to fall to his knees and beg Derek to take him right then and there. Derek shakes his head and swallows, his mouth falling open as he begins to breathe through it.

“Stiles.” His voice is completely _wrecked_ and a shiver runs up and down Stiles spine. “Stiles are you alright?”

He manages to tilt his head to the side, and feign casualty when he utters the words “well I’ve been better, I suppose. But I need to leave, like now.”

Derek takes a step towards him and it seems like he’s struggling against something, almost like he can’t seem to find the right words and just as Stiles opens his mouth to say something like Derek should really go back into the assembly, he’ll be fine, and Derek is right in front of him. Derek takes a deep breathe in, his mouth open and his nostrils flaring, he leans in and his forehead rests against Stiles temple, who’s eyes flutter shut and he leans his head more firmly against Derek’s. A hot flash runs through Stiles body stronger than the others before it (fuck they’re picking up strength quicker than they should be too) but where he’s rested against Derek seems to help cool a bit of the heat from his head.

“Stiles what’s happening.” Derek whispers, his eyes opening as he forcibly takes a struggling step back. Stiles whines and steps closer, slotting himself right up against Derek and tucking his face into the juncture of Derek’s shoulder and neck. He breathes in the heady scent of Derek, of chemical paints and graphite pencils and fresh crisp paper, and then under that there’s the thick smell of decaying leaves and sprouting trees. Like art and spring mixed together. He smells like home and Stiles wolf huffs happily beneath his skin.

“I… I’m going into heat. I don’t… I shouldn’t be…” Stiles can’t find the right words and Derek is stock still against him, Stiles goes to pull back but suddenly Derek’s hands are gripping his arms as he herds Stiles down the hallway. Stiles belatedly realizes that they’re headed towards the locker rooms right before he’s shoved into the boy’s one.

Derek crowds up against him, this time he’s the one with his head against Stiles neck and something hot, wet, and wide swipes up the side from Stiles collarbones to his ear and he arches while he lets out a whine. His hands scramble for purchase and end up wrapping around Derek’s back, his hands scrunching the back of Derek’s shirt in a tight grip. He pulls Derek’s body air tight against his and one of Derek’s legs slips between his, Derek’s thigh pushing against his crotch.

“Derek?” Stiles mind is becoming increasingly unfocused on forming thoughts that don’t revolve around the alpha in his arms right there but Derek shouldn’t be reacting like this towards Stiles going into heat. Not unless he’s---

“Shh Stiles, I’ll take good care of you.” Derek whispers the words in Stiles ear and Stiles belly fills with heat, his hands clawing at Derek’s back as Derek noses around his hair line. Derek’s teeth graze his ear. “Always take good care of you.” Derek’s hands move up his sides as they slip underneath his shirts and rest against his waist, they burn a white hot path along his skin and he pants as he arches into the contact.

His mind is hazy like the thoughts are trying to shoot around his brain through this walls of honey, yet his mind is sharp and his thoughts are like ice in the way they analyze every single way Derek is touching him. Stiles thinks it’s probably been about five minutes since they left the assembly right now and he still hasn’t even had Derek’s lips on his own yet.

He reluctantly lets go of Derek’s shirt, letting his hands come up and cup Derek’s neck and jaw. “Derek… Derek please.” Derek lifts his head away from where he’d simply been breathing Stiles in and his eyes were bright red as he stared down at Stiles. Stiles’ eyes bleed amber and stay that bright luminescent color as he stares back at Derek. His mouth is open, his breath coming in short huffs and his body is stinging with pain and hunger and need.

Derek leans in slowly, their foreheads touching first, and his eyes close behind his glasses. Stiles tilts his head to the side so their noses are touching and he closes his eyes as well. He can feel Derek’s pulse under his hands and he can hear his own racing pulse in his ears. One of Derek’s hands comes up to cup his cheek and Stiles leans into the touch unabashedly. Derek’s hands are massive and more than once Stiles had watched as they held those tiny pencils with the utmost care while he drew in his notebooks. More often than not Stiles had wanted Derek’s hands on him like that, touching and holding him like one of the most precious things he’d ever held.

 _Finally_ , finally, Derek’s mouth closes over his and at first neither of them move. Stiles body sings with the contact and one of his hands slides up to latch into the shorter hair at the back of Derek’s head. Derek leans back into the touch, detaching their lips for just a second, before he leans back in and their mouths move against each other frantically. Stiles’ grip tightens and he tugs on Derek’s hair, pulling Derek closer to him and Derek in turn suddenly pulls away, his eyes flashing back to their normal green.

“Your dad, he’s calling for you.”

Stiles blinks, trying to focus and he strains his ears. His heartbeat is heavy in his ears and he huffs frustratedly as he tries to pull Derek back in. He’s not done kissing him, damnit. He’s waited years and years and now that he’s finally got this he doesn’t want to stop.

 _“Stiles.”_ Derek steps away and shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. The Sheriff’s voice is echoing down the hallways and Stiles doesn’t seem to be able to hear it. He can hear his mother’s footsteps coming quickly down the hallway alongside the Sheriff’s. He turns away from Stiles and faces the door into the boys’ locker room, trying to even his breathing. He starts to walk towards the door only to have Stiles come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Stiles lets his head fall down so his forehead is against the middle of Derek’s back as he nuzzles into the tense muscle. Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe through his mouth just as the door opens.

“Derek? Stiles?” Talia Hale walks through the door first and stops inside the door. Her eyes flash red as they widen before she’s giving Derek a wolfish grin. The Sheriff comes in almost right on her heels and he looks around frantically for a moment until Stiles makes a frustrated noise behind Derek as he pushes up even closer against Derek’s back. The Sheriff takes a deep breath to calm himself and his eyes flash red like Talia’s had.

“Oh… _Oh._ ” The Sheriff’s neck immediately starts turning red and Derek can feel the tips of his ears heating up. “Um…”

“Hello, Sheriff… Mum.” Talia’s smirk widens and she raises an eyebrow.

“I see that nothing too seriously detrimental to either of you is happening.” Derek looks down at his feet as he puts an arm over Stiles and rests their hands together over his stomach. Stiles makes a happy noise as he pushes his nose around Derek’s back. “Do you need to head back to the house, Derek?”

“I…”

“Stiles? Stiles are you doing okay back there?” The Sheriff interrupts and Derek tries to pull Stiles off of him to show his father that yes Stiles is indeed fine but Stiles makes an anxious noise and Derek lets go as Stiles’ grip tightens around his middle.

In the back of his mind Derek realizes that Stiles actions right now are the heat. Omegas get it the worst, their body burns with the need to mate and their minds grow hazy. If an omega has their mate with them during a heat they stick right to their mate’s side and any other presence makes them anxious and scared. It’s not unheard of for there to be fights over omega’s in heat. From a young age omega’s learn precautionary ways to go through the heat without a mate, just in case their mate doesn’t find them or isn’t around to help them through it.

Derek tries to get through the haze of his own mind that is howling at him to take Stiles away from these two alphas and mate him over and over and over. Stiles is _his_. “Stiles can you look at your dad?” Derek talks down to his side and Stiles’ arms tighten almost painfully around his ribs for a second before the grip loosens and Stiles’ head pokes around the side of Derek’s arm. He nuzzles against the side of Derek’s arm for a quick second before looking up at Derek’s mother and his father.

His eyes are a wild amber, the light unable to recede as the heat starts taking over. “… Dad.” Stiles speaks through the fangs that are starting to peek from his gums and the Sheriff’s eyes flash in response, an involuntary action. When anyone’s eyes are shifted and shining, if you meet their eyes then yours do in response. Derek’s fangs pushed against his lips as they elongated in answer to the heady smell of arousal and the bone deep feeling of his mate being beside him.

God. _Stiles_. His mate is Stiles. It’s always been Stiles and somehow, _someway,_ he knew.

“I need… I need to get him out of here.” His voice is rough and deep, his wolf coming into more control and Talia nods, putting an arm out and resting her hand on the Sheriff’s arm.

“Of course. The house should be free for a while. Call us and let us know how he’s doing, and please be careful Derek. With both of you being so young there could be complications.” Derek nods once and Talia starts pulling the Sheriff out of the doorway and back into the hallway.

Derek starts walking towards the door and Stiles clings to him tightly, whining in protest. _“Derek.”_ Derek turns around and cups Stiles face between his hands, he rubs his thumb over Stiles cheek as he smiles around his fangs.

“I know, Stiles. Don’t worry.” He leans in to kiss Stiles soundly and Stiles leans eagerly into the touch, his hands coming up to tug on Derek’s hair and try to speed up the pace of the kiss but Derek knows he’s got to get to his family house. All of the rooms are heat proofed, meaning they block sound and smell and the doors lock and no one can take Stiles from him and they’ll be safe there.

“Come on, I can take your somewhere safe, okay Stiles?” Stiles nods, leaning in to steal a few more kisses before allowing Derek to pull away and lead him out of the boys’ locker room. There’s no one in the hallway and Derek can hear the assembly has picked back up so their parents are both there now. Derek leads Stiles as quickly as possible out of the school and into Derek’s car.

~

Derek rolls down the windows before he starts driving, making sure Stiles is buckled in, and the air constantly rushing around then seems to clear a few of Stiles thoughts. The scent of a mate, when an omega is in heat is intoxicating and can take over almost all thoughts. Derek is toeing the line of speeding to his house already when a weight falls to his knee. He glances down only to see Stiles hand. Stiles idly taps his fingers before squeezing and then his hand is moving agonizingly slowly up Derek’s thigh.

Derek shudders and his foot almost instinctively presses down on the gas. Stiles hand keeps going further and further up his leg and Stiles knows exactly what he’s doing. Stiles claws are out, and just the tips of them are trailing over the fabric of Derek’s jeans. Derek almost completely misses the turn off the main road that takes them deeper into the reserve and to his house.

Stiles hand is dangerously close the tent in Derek’s jeans when Derek is finally able to push words out from between his teeth. Or mainly, just one word. _“Stiles.”_ His eyes bleed red and he turns to give Stiles a look only to find Stiles turned in his seat, back towards the door, his eyes glowing and half lidded, his mouth pulled into a cocky smirk and his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

Stiles raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side, his fangs just barely peeking out behind his lips. _“Derek.”_ He purrs and Derek almost chokes on his spit and he speeds up on the dirt road. The wind blows Stiles hair into even more of a mess than usual and Derek is so highly tempted to stop the car and just pull on it while he maneuvers Stiles to do anything and everything.

The pull up beside the Hale house and if the ground were anything other than the dirt and grass that it is there would have been a loud screeching sound as Derek slammed on the breaks. Dirt goes flying from the tires and Stiles has unbuckled and climbed over into Derek’s lap before he can do more than put the car in park. Stiles puts his arms on either side of Derek’s head, his arms resting on Derek’s shoulders as he rolls his hips in one smooth motion, rubbing both of their jean clad erections together and Derek kisses underneath Stiles jaw while Stiles lets out a deliciously low moan.

Derek fumbles and reaches around Stiles while he sucks little marks into the pale skin of Stiles neck and he manages to turn the keys and stop the car as well as open up his door. It’s awkward getting out with Stiles in his lap, and he’s scared of pushing Stiles too hard into the steering wheel and hurting him on accident, but they manage and Derek carries Stiles all the way up to the front door easily.

“I’m…. I’m gonna have to put you down, y’know.” Derek mutters in between frenzied kisses and Stiles makes a breathy noise of protest. “I need to open the door, Stiles.” Stiles legs tighten around his back and he can feel the moment Stiles hooks his legs together behind his back. Stiles arms tighten around his neck and Stiles pulls back for a moment of air.

“Now you don’t have to let me go.” Stiles leans to kiss the side of Derek’s jaw, nosing along his cheekbones until his teeth are grazing Derek’s ear.

“ Wasn’t gonna let you go, was just gonna put you down for a second.” Derek mumbles, his eyes fluttering shut as Stiles pulls his ear between his teeth. He can feel Stiles fangs but Stiles is being careful and it sends a sort of thrill up Derek’s spine. Derek fumbles with his house keys and he manages to unlock the door and get them both into the house.

Stiles suddenly lets go of his hold and drops to his feet, he’s pushing Derek up against the door in the next second with Derek’s head between his hands and Derek grips onto Stiles wrist while he kisses hungrily back. One of Stiles legs slips between his this time and Derek grins into the kiss just before he flips them and shoves Stiles against the door instead. Stiles grins wolfishly at him, showing off his fangs, and his eyes are bright amber. Derek lets his eyes flash red in answer and Stiles fangs elongate just a little more in his wide smile.

Stiles lets his hands trail up Derek’s sides slowly, his bottom lip red between his teeth while his eyes slowly travel from Derek’s feet up his body. His gaze pauses on Derek’s erection trying to escape his jeans for a moment and his cheeks grow slightly pink before his eyes continue their travelling and end when they meet Derek’s eyes. Derek raises an eyebrow and gives a slight smirk. “Like what you see?”

Stiles turns pink and he looks down at his own feet for a moment, suddenly shy and self-conscious and Derek leans in, concerned. Stiles opens his mouth for a second and then closes it and Derek moves his hands from where they are currently on either side of Stiles head against the door to his jaw. He holds Stiles head in his hands and angles Stiles face up till he manages to catch Stiles eye. “You doin’ okay there Stiles?” Stiles bites his lip, his fangs gone and he gives a short laugh.

“Well it’s just… I’ve never… I mean I haven’t…” He licks his lips and Derek lets his thumbs brush over Stiles cheekbones.

“Neither have I Stiles.” Stiles’ eyes widen and he looks at Derek with raised eyebrows.

“Wait, seriously?” Derek rolls his eyes at the incredulity in Stiles voice and leans down so his forehead is resting against Stiles.

“Yes seriously.”

It was not uncommon for teens to date and have sex, since they don’t have to worry particularly about mates until they’re older. They like to experiment and try things. Sometimes young couples turned out to actually be mates, much like Scott and Allison seem to be. They won’t know for sure until the first heat but that almost always comes later. Derek had never kissed anyone until Stiles, he’d never wanted to date anyone if they weren’t Stiles. And now he knows that Stiles is his mate, and he gets to have him for the rest of their lives. It’s a heady thought.

“Stiles, I’ve had a massive crush on you since your family first moved to Beacon Hills and you came to my family’s Halloween party dressed up as a mini version of your dad. It’s only ever been you.” Derek lets his hands drop so he can grab Stiles hands but Stiles bats his hands away and pulls Derek’s face in for a frenzied kiss.

“Fuck. Okay, we need to be in your room, where there is a bed. A nice comfy bed and soundproof walls. Because I need you in me, like… yesterday.” Stiles breathes in between kisses and Derek growls in answer. Stiles laughs and Derek gets no warning before Stiles is hopping back onto him with his legs around Derek’s waist and fingers tugging on Derek’s hair.

Derek manages to get them up the stairs and into his room without knocking anything over, which he’s counting as an accomplishment because Stiles is being entirely too distracting and enticing at the moment. His smell has racketed up a notch and its driving Derek borderline sex crazy. He kisses Stiles back with just as much pressure and need as he’s being given as he walks towards his bed.

He lets go of Stiles legs and pulls their faces apart so that Stiles falls onto his bed and Stiles releases a frustrated huff of breath before glaring up at Derek. “That wasn’t very nice alpha manners, Derek.” Derek grins, purposefully flashing his eyes and letting his teeth show in his smile. The scent of Stiles arousal thickens in the air and Derek pointedly flicks the lock on his handle before raising an eyebrow.

“When have I ever said that I was an alpha with manners, Stiles?” Stiles bites his lip while he’s propped himself up on his elbows and Derek stalks back towards the bed, toeing off his shoes while he goes. He reaches the bed easily and he reaches down and grabs Stiles thighs, pulling him up and to the edge of the bed. Stiles yelps in surprise but looks up at Derek from his new position and Derek’s brain flashes an image of Stiles with his lips stretched around Derek’s cock while he bobs his head eagerly and this time Stiles eyes flash in answer of Derek’s arousal.

Derek kneels down between Stiles legs and he pulls Stiles shoes off easily, pulling off his socks next before looking up at Stiles. He tilts his head to the side before reaching forward and pushing Stiles’ plaid over-shirt back and down his shoulders. Stiles quickly pulls it off and throws it to the side before reaching down and pulling off his Green Lantern themed t-shirt and tossing it as well.

Derek groans and lets his head rest on Stiles thigh for a moment. “Jesus Stiles. I want to bite you all over.” One of Stiles hands lands on his head and cards gently through his hair. He leans into the touch and he can practically hear Stiles grinning.

“Well why don’t you? I’m yours Derek, and you can show everyone.” His voice is breathy and Derek looks up in time to see Stiles close his eyes and lean his head back, exposing the long pale expanse of his neck. Derek can almost see the veins in his neck pulsing. “I _want_ everyone to know.” Derek growls deep in his chest and he surges up, one knee going onto the bed and his hands tangling in Stiles hair while he holds Stiles head back and leaves his neck vulnerable and exposed.

He bites down on one side of Stiles neck and Stiles cries out, his hands scrambling for purchase until they latch into the back of Derek’s shirt once more and Derek lets his fangs come out just enough for Stiles to feel that they’re out and Stiles arches into him. He bites hard enough to leave a bruise before letting his fangs recede and working on sucking bruises onto the rest of Stiles neck and collarbones.

Stiles skin is smooth, pale, marked in random intervals by constellations of moles and one day soon Derek is going to map out those constellations with his tongue before taking his time and completely wrecking Stiles slowly enough to drive him insane and begging for Derek to fuck him.

Stiles moans underneath Derek and his grip tightens on Derek’s shirt before he’s letting it go and pushing Derek up and off of him. Derek growls. “Calm down, jeez. I just, you’re wearing too many clothes.” Stiles growls and Derek rolls his eyes but pulls his shirt over his head. Stiles licks his lips but Derek doesn’t give him any time to comment before he’s pushing Stiles back down against the bed and kissing him.

The feeling of skin against skin lights Derek’s blood on fire and their jeans soon follow suit and end up on the floor somewhere in Derek’s room. Their legs tangle together and Derek arches his back smoothly, making their erections rub together through their boxers and Derek pulls away from kissing Stiles to rest his head in the crook of Stiles neck. They both moan and Stiles arches into the contact so they brush together again.

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to become impatient again and he struggles to get them both out of their boxers for a moment until Derek just cuts them off with his claws. Stiles raises an eyebrow and Derek gives him a wolfish grin, punctuated with another swing of his hips and a moan from Stiles. One of Derek’s hands slips down Stiles side and holds onto his hips for a moment while they grind together, the cloth-less friction causing Stiles brain to go berserk.

The hand on Stiles hip travels down, grapping onto his thigh and hoisting it up so his leg is bent at the knee and Stiles automatically hooks it around the small of Derek’s back, causing the next movement of their hips to cause even more delicious friction and Stiles’ head falls back against the bed. Derek takes the opportunity to suck a few more marks into the pale skin while his hand continues its journey and one of his fingers pushed against Stiles hole.

It’s already slick and Stiles pants above him with one hand latched into Derek’s hair and the other latched to his back. Derek can feel the scratches already healing. “Will you… hurry up… ah!” Stiles moans when Derek shoves two fingers into Stiles right away without warning but he leans into the touch eagerly. Derek doesn’t move his fingers, but he pulls back to watch as Stiles moves his own hips and fucks himself on Derek’s fingers.

Derek watches as his fingers disappear in and out of Stiles hole and he easily adds in a third and then fourth finger and Stiles lets go of him so he can grasp at the sheets on either side of himself and fuck himself more on Derek’s fingers. He’s releasing delicious little moans and breaths and his chest and cheeks are an enticing rose color. His neck is bruised but Derek can see them slowly healing.

Derek pulls his fingers out of Stiles and watches for a moment as Stiles whines and his hole clenches around nothing, as if missing the pressure. “Derek, I swear to god, if you don’t fucking put _something_ inside of me in the next few seconds I’m going to,” Derek rearranges their positioning while Stiles is talking, putting a pillow under Stiles hips, before he lines himself up and pushes right inside of Stiles, “ _nnngh_ ”

Stiles arches and his hands grow claws where they’re clutching at the sheets. Derek takes a deep breath, taking in the sensation of such tight, wet heat. He’s inside of Stiles. He’s. Inside. Stiles. The thought is enough to make him come right then but he doesn’t want to do that, he has to make this amazing for Stiles. He has to show Stiles just how good of an alpha he can be for him.

His hands grab at Stiles hips and Stiles’ mouth falls open. “You okay, Stiles?” Derek asks and Stiles swallows before he nods and tightens his hold in the sheets.

“I… yeah. Can you just.. Move?” Stiles’ fangs are making his words slightly harder to distinguish but Derek can understand them and he reaches forward to make Stiles look at him. He slips his glasses off and tosses them onto the bedside table before letting his eyes bleed red and Stiles looks back at him with bright amber.

Derek slowly pulls out, almost entirely, before he slams back inside and Stiles gasps. Derek makes up a brutal pace, pushing against Stiles prostate with each careful thrust, and his headboard bangs against the wall. Stiles is releasing some of the most arousing sounds and Derek doesn’t know how he’s going to ever be able to not have sex with Stiles every second of the day because those sounds are the best sounds Derek has ever heard.

He can feel his knot growing and catching on the end of Stiles hole and so he slows his pace for just a moment, causing Stiles to whine and open his eyes to glare at Derek. “Why are you slowing down, no. That’s not allowed, Derek, _I’m so close.”_

“Me too, Stiles. I just… I need to know if you want the mark.” Stiles eyes widen and his mouth falls open, his lips bright red and swollen.

“I hadn’t… yeah. Yeah I want it.”

Traditionally, mated couples would bite each other the first time they mated. The bite wouldn’t heal properly and instead it would leave a raised scar on the skin. The mark was a sign of a mated wolf, but some couples didn’t want the mark until later in the relationship.

“Do you want it, Derek?” Stiles asks and Derek thrusts into Stiles a little harder than he’d meant to. Stiles moans low in his throat and Derek leans down to kiss him.

“Of course I want it.” Stiles nods.

“Then that’s that. Now get back to fucking me like the good alpha you are.” Derek snorts but pulls out and thrusts back in with a little more power than before, pushing Stiles a little farther up the bed and Stiles manages a slight chuckle. “That’s it.”

Derek starts back up his pace, though it’s a little uneven with how close he is to losing it. Stiles wants to mark him, and Stiles wants him to mark him. Derek reaches between them and wraps his hand around Stiles erection, causing Stiles to arch into the touch. Derek times the movements of his hand with his thrusts.

The twist of a wrist, a flick of a thumb. The curve of Stiles back as he arches between Derek’s cock and Derek’s hand, precome leaking from the slit of his cock.

Bright green eyes flicker around, looking at the smooth expanse of skin before him and how the pale chest rises and falls with short, fast breaths. His knot grows inside of Stiles and he can tell it won’t be longer before he can’t pull out. He pumps his hand faster, feeling Stiles tighten around them and just as he gives one more thrust, feeling them locking together, Stiles cries out and comes all over his fingers in white ropes.

Stiles arches, tightening around Derek and Derek moans, attempting to move his hips and finding them well and truly stuck together. Stiles pulls Derek down and kisses him before tugging on his hair and Derek finds himself coming inside of Stiles. He bites down on the spot where Stiles neck meets his shoulder, making sure his fangs penetrate the skin along with the rest of his teeth. Stiles bites into the same spot on his neck and he can still feel himself coming inside of Stiles.

They pull away to catch their breath and Derek can feel his arms wanting to give out so he hooks his arms around Stiles and pulls him into a sitting position, like he’s sitting in Derek’s lap. The action tugs on where they are still connected and Stiles moans before letting his head fall against Derek’s shoulder. They sit there for a moment, Derek feeling the red bleed out of his eyes and leaving his sight fuzzy without his glasses. Without a word Stiles leans back for a moment before he’s leaning forward against and suddenly Derek can see in perfect quality again. He smiles up at Stiles who smiles back down at him.

Stiles lets his arms hang around Derek’s neck and he tilts his head to the side for a moment before looking down at their laps. He looks back up at Derek with an innocence expression. “When you’re ready to go again I’m gonna ride you, okay?” He licks his lips and his head is tilted just slightly to the side, like a curious puppy. Derek groans at the image of Stiles riding his cock until they’re locked together again and this time it’s Derek who leans his head against Stiles shoulder.

“ _You are going to kill me, Jesus._ ”

“Actually, my name is Stiles.” Derek lifts his head only enough to glare at Stiles, who grins back at him, and then in answer he lifts his legs so they’re bent at the knees and so that he’s laying back on the bed. The action tugs where his cock is still stuck deep inside Stiles and Stiles moans, his hands splaying against Derek’s chest and his head hanging from his shoulders.

_“Oh god.”_

“Actually, Derek is fine.”

Stiles lifts his head to glare at Derek and Derek simply grins.


End file.
